The Perfect Match
by DominiquePatrice
Summary: Edward used to fight for the sport, but now he has someone to fight for. Love is more painful than a broken nose or birthing a baby. Edward and Bella have just entered the ring to the biggest fight of their life.
1. Undercard

Chapter One

Everyone has a secret. They lie deep inside of us, in my case it's being held in my womb. They consume our every thought; we are constantly thinking of ways to protect these secrets. I'm not sure how long I can keep this hidden; especially living with the guy I'm keeping it from. Actually no one in the house can know.

I'm not even sure how I ended up in this situation. Well I guess 5 shots of grey goose, multiple vodka and cranberries, and the man of your dreams can do that too.

Have you ever met someone you instantly were attracted to but you knew it would never happen? Like you were totally out of their league. I remember when I first came to Las Vegas to stay Carlisle Cullen. After my father's death my mother thought it would be best for me to stay with his best friend. She has never been a mother, more like a friend to me so there was no surprise that she didn't want me to stay with her. I've accepted her role in my life so maybe she did make the right choice to walk away.

Anyways Carlisle is a professional boxing trainer. Several of his boxers live with him, including his son Edward. Edward is every girl's wet dream; he's constantly the star of mine. And 7.5 weeks ago I got to live the dream of being with THE Edward Cullen. Remember the situation with goose and cranberry? Yeah Edward was there too. Unfortunately most of the female population has had an opportunity of being with him. However none of them are carrying his next kin. I'm not sure if it's a blessing or curse.

No. This baby is definitely a blessing.

I've known him since I was baby, so he's always thought of me as his sister. Trust, I don't want to be anything like his sister. Before I came to Vegas I haven't seen the Cullen's for four or so years, I was surprised how much he grew up. Don't get me wrong I'm far from ugly but I'm not the type of girl you would picture Edward would want to be with. I was shocked when I woke up next to him in his bed, naked, and sore between my legs. I knew for a fact we had definitely crossed that line.

I look at the clock hanging on the wall of my room and it reads 3 a.m. The boys should be heading back home from the club. Vegas is the home of boxing and party. I swear the people here never sleep; lately it's all I want to do. I used to enjoy going out with them but I guess that won't be happening anymore. The other fighters that live in the house are Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. Emmett is more of the big brother I've never had and is working towards being a heavy weight champion, while Jasper likes to stay to himself, he barely talks to me but I've learned to not take offense to it. Jasper is a lightweight fighter similar to Edward. Being the only girl in a house of four men, I've learned a lot about manhood. Probably the main reason I'm single and just fantasize about Edward to take care of my needs. The boys also treat me like one of the boys. They forget that I'm actually a girl. Well Edward knows my anatomy pretty well now. I'm definitely a girl.

I hear laughter come down stairs; Emmett's booming laugh mixed with girls giggles. It's nothing new for them to bring girls home; I swear I have seen more than half of Vegas's strippers and ring girls in Carlisle house. As I said totally man whores. Carlisle doesn't really care what they do; as long as they are always safe he could care less. Now if I was to bring I guy home? Not only will they kill the guy I'll probably be dead too.

I know I shouldn't but something makes me go down stairs. The lights are dimmed and I know they are in the living room. I make my way and see them all on the couches. Emmett is sitting with some blonde Barbie with silicone everything, I'm not sure if there is anything real about her. While Jasper has a set of Asian twins hanging over him. I finally move my head to turn toward Edward and see Tanya Denali is sitting on his lap. He has been bringing Tanya around for the last month and that's pretty weird for him. She's a well-known stripper at Eclipse and proud of it. I'm not sure what Edward sees in her, she's mostly a stuck up bitch. She's everything that I am not. She's tall and blonde while I'm 5'2" and brunette.

"Hey guys, how was it tonight?" I say and smile at everyone. Such a fake smile.

"Bells you should have came out tonight, the turn up was real," Emmett's loud voice carries through the room. He's so wasted and has this cheeky smile on his face. I can't help but giggle.

"I wanted to," I sigh, "I was just tired." … And nauseas, emotional, and my boobs hurt like hell. I take a seat on the arm of the couch next to Emmett and the blonde.

"Yeah you've been tired a lot lately, are you getting sick baby bell?" He reaches for my forehead and I swap his hand away.

"I don't know Emmett. I'll check with Carlisle tomorrow or something.

I can feel Edward staring at me and I try everything not to look back at him. Last time we talked about what happened he told me it was mistake and he doesn't want things to be awkward with us. Yeah well buddy things are going to be a lot more than awkward now. He wanted us to act like nothing happened but I have a constant remember residing in my body for the next 7 or so months. "Well Tan and I are about to head to bed. G'night yall. "

"Yeah, I'm going to head up too, night." And I start walking up the stairs behind them.

"Wait, Tanya go ahead in the room. I just wanna talk to Bella real quick." I hear Edward say while I walk toward my room. "Bella," he calls " are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Edward, maybe it's the flu or something."

"Maybe .. You just look different and I'm not sure what it is. And your umm breast looks bigger." He looks down at my boobs. I have a pink tank top on and no bra. I usually always have a bra on when I'm walking around the house but my boobs have been killing and it feels better when the girls are free. I cough and he finally looks back up to my face.

"I think Tanya is waiting for you," I tell him and put an end to the conversation.

"Right, good night Bella." He starts to walk away and I feel like I want to throw up. I wish he would just tell her to leave and come lay with me. I want him to rub my belly and tell me it will okay. But the chances of that are slim to none. He turns back to me and reminds me about his fight this Friday. "I really want you there Bella, I hope you're better by then." And he continues down the hall. I hear his door close and run to the bathroom just making it to the toilet. I think I lied this is definitely a curse. I'm finally dry heaving and crying at the same time. Let me tell you, it's not fun. I hear someone walk in and realize I didn't shut the bathroom door.

"Bella," It's Carlisle. "I think you should take this." I turn my head and see him holding a pregnancy test. Before Carlisle started training he went to medical school but realized being a doctor wasn't his dream. Boxing was. He's witnessed me multiple times running to the bathroom for the last two weeks and I'm sure he has also heard the gagging and heaving. I don't say anything. Just nod my head and take the test. Its pointless arguing with Carlisle. He knows everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything. I can count on one hand the amount of times he's been wrong about something. He shuts the door and leaves me to the test.

I look at the stick a good five seconds until I pull down my pants and sit on the toilet, making sure it's clean before sitting. I pee on the stick and wait.

After five minutes I open the door, not surprised to find Carlisle still there, I give him the test. I don't even bother looking at it. I know the results; they are just confirmed when I hear Carlisle mumble, "fuck."


	2. Roll with the Punches

"Bella, wait." I hear Carlisle say but I keep walking. I can't talk about this right now. I don't want to talk about this. "Bella we have to talk about this." Nope, sorry Carlisle but so not happening.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow Carlisle, please?" My voice is squeaky and I feel like I could cry at any moment. I give him my puppy eyes. He can't say no to the puppy eyes.

I hear him sigh and say, "Okay, just come here." I walk towards him and he pulls me into a hug. I can't help it. I cry.

I cry like I never knew I could and he just holds me.

This is why I love Carlisle, he reminds me so much of my father, and he knows exactly what I need. For some reason being in his arms gives me the strength to believe everything will be okay. I'm going to need a lot of hugs during this pregnancy.

I'm not sure how long we've been in the hallway but I don't want any one to come out and see me like this. So I pull myself together and pull away from Carlisle. I give him a small smile, he returns it but it doesn't reach his eyes. I think I just forced him to age 20 years. At 48, he looks good for his age. But now he's looking double his age and he doesn't even know how bad the situation is. I can't wait till he finds out he's going to be a grandpa. Oh. Gosh.

"Get some rest, we have a lot to discuss in the morning" he says and gives me one last hug. The walk back to my room feels longer than ever, once I make it to the bed it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

 **Morning**

If it didn't feel like a baby was on my bladder I would still be asleep. Unfortunately I'm running to the bathroom and I'm reminded there really is a baby on my bladder. _Don't pee your pants, don't pee your pants._ I repeat to myself over and over. Finally I make it and I'm relieved. Thank god.

After washing my hands and brushing my teeth I head down to the kitchen. It's Sunday so there's no surprise that everyone is up and breakfast is being served. It's tradition in the Cullen household. It takes everything in me not to turn around and hide in my room forever.

I never knew eggs could smell so bad. I try counting to three to get my stomach to relax when I feel someone pick me up. "Ahhhh, what the hell Emmett?" I try to get out of his arms, "I can't breathe!" I'm not serious but he is squeezing kind of tight.

"Emmett you have to be careful with Bella," Carlisle is now next to us. I know he is not going there right now. But I feel Emmett place me back on my feet and he just stares at me.

"Eh, what are you looking at?" I say. Hoping there's no toothpaste around my mouth.

"I don't know. You just look different." And he continues to look me up and down. Then he starts laughing his ass off. What the fuck? "Your .. your … Bella .. when did you get boobs?" He can't be serious. I swear he has tears coming out of his eyes.

Finally Carlisle clears his throat, getting Emmett's attention and mine. "I'm sorry Bell. I just felt something different when I picked you up and then I see .. yeah .. this is weird. My Bella Bear is growing up."

"Emmett shut up," Carlisle and I say at the same time. And now it's my turn to laugh.

Carlisle looks at me and with his eyes I know he's telling me it's time to talk. And I stare back at him wondering if he can read my eyes. They are saying no Carlisle, I just want to eat anything except for eggs and maybe 18 years later we can talk about it.

"I made breakfast Bell, lets go eat." Times like this I love Emmett. Always thinking with his stomach. I smile at Carlisle and walk behind Emmett to the dinning room, where everyone is sitting. Including Edward and Tanya. What the hell? It's not surprising that she stayed the night but their girls always leave before breakfast. This is not okay. And the smell of eggs coming in to the room is making me sick. I hate eggs. I feel dizzy and nauseas. I don't want to throw up. I try my hardest to keep it down. I try to understand why Tanya is sitting at our dinning table.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA?!" I know that voice. It's Carlisle. I finally acknowledge that he's in front of me. His hands are on my shoulders and he looks as scared as I feel. "Are you okay?" I answer his question by puking on his slippers.

I should have stayed in my room today.

This is so embarrassing.

Too much is going on around me.

The room is spinning.

I try to breathe.

Carlisle is still holding on me up. He doesn't look mad.

I hear a voice. A valley girl voice. Her voice. Tanya's voice repeating eww and making gagging sounds.

"Why is she here?" I manage to say. I feel the tears coming. This is real, they are real.

Everyone ignores that question, maybe Carlisle is the only one to hear it and he just doesn't answer it. "Bella lets go clean up and have that talk," Carlisle says. "Emmett can you clean this up?" He's talking about my puke, poor Emmett. And he starts to leave the room, dragging me along. I can't help but to look at Edward. He looks worried but he doesn't say anything. He catches my eye and time stops. 5 seconds feels like a lifetime until Tanya says his name and we break contact. He's with his girlfriend, whatever she is. And I'm on my way to brush my teeth then talk to his father about the life we created together. Although I know I cant get out of this talk, I can hide the identify of my child's father. No one can know. Not yet.

After cleaning myself up, I head to Carlisle's office. He's already in there and he definitely got in the shower not that I can blame him. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry about your slippers. I'll get you a new pair. I'm sorry."

He shakes his head and gestures for me to take a seat. "Its okay Bella, don't worry about it." I finally sit in the chair in front of his desk where he's behind. "We have other matters to discuss, such as the test last night." I nod my head. I can't seem to find my voice. "You weren't surprised by the results," he says.

"I didn't look at them."

"The test was positive Bella. We should make a doctors appointment." I nod again. "How did this happen?"

I just look at him, "Well I guess my egg connected with some sperm."

Now it's his turn to give me the look. "Seriously, Bella. I know that much. I mean how did this happen to you?"

"Am I not capable of having you know what?"

"Sex?"

"Yeah you know." This is so embarrassing. I'm having a baby and can't even say sex to Carlisle.

"I wasn't asking that either Bella. You're usually the responsible one. I've talked to all of you about safe sex." If only he knew I wasn't the only he should be having this talk with. His perfect little son is in need of a little more safe sex education too.

"I know Carlisle. It was an accident. But there's nothing I can do about it now. What's done is done."

"Do you know what you want to do about the baby?"

He makes it sound so real. And it is real. I'm having a baby. "I'm keeping the baby." I knew that from the start. The other options never crossed my mind. This is apart of Edward and me. I love this baby already.

Carlisle nods his head as if he expected that answer. "Okay. So who's the father?" See that I can't answer. I'm not ready to answer.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I was drunk Carlisle. It was a one-time thing. I don't remember him." He just stares at me. And I try not to meet his eyes. He knows I'm lying. I've always been a horrible liar. He lets it go for now.

"We have to tell the boys about this."

"All of them?"

"Why not all of them?" He asks.

"Umm .. we can. Can we just hold off for some time? I'm still adjusting."

"I guess Bella. After your first appointment, which I'll set up today, we have to tell them. This is a family matter. And we're going to handle this as a family. Together. All of us."

I want to cry again. I hate being emotional. "Okay Carlisle. Thank you for everything."

He stands up, comes around the desk and kneels in front of me "Bella you are basically my daughter and I'll always stand by you. I understand things happen. And you're still young but that's why I'm here to help you. It's all going to be okay. Just trust me." Through the tears I nod my head and smile at him.


End file.
